He Loves Her
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: She knows she'll be back, and what's worse, he knows it, too. All Human. SethxJane. Drabble, two-shot.
1. He Loves Her

So this is sort of odd... It got stuck in my head, though, and I had to write it. I couldn't even focus on my History book. (Not that it's difficult to distract me from that...) But I wrote it.

So, yep. Here's my first sort-of-fic with the SethxJane pairing. Which has never been done before (at least not on this website) I definitely don't expect a big response, but if you like it, you could tell me...Thanks.

* * *

**He Loves Her**

**

* * *

**She knows she'll be back, and what's worse, he knows it, too. He doesn't even try to stop her from leaving anymore, other than asking her to stay. He pleads with his eyes, because he can't stand even one second away from her. "Don't go."

She hates doing this. She hates knowing that she's so dependant on him. He's like her own brand of heroin, always available. She wants to quit. But she can't. She needs her fix—a stolen kiss in the hallway, in the back of the classroom, at his house, whatever. Wherever.

They only kiss—she's not keen on losing her virginity to someone she doesn't even love. Even if she can tell that he loves her. She can see it in his eyes, in the tender way he holds her. But she can't return it, so she doesn't acknowledge it.

She wants to love him, _so_ bad. But all she feels is lust, desire, _addiction_. And she hates it.

She doesn't understand how it got this far. They aren't even friends! How did she ever end up in this position? She hasn't even had a boyfriend—Seth doesn't count; he's more like a friend (no, acquaintance) with benefits. Who just so happens to _love_ her, but she can't help that.

She's demanding. Lusty. Angry. And taking it out on him.

The worse thing is that he lets her.

But it feels so right, so good. Why can't she love him?

He's asked her out a few times, but she pretends to be busy. She ends up with him, anyway, appearing on his doorstep and asking him if he's doing anything.

He never is, because he knows she'll come. He always knows.

She wishes she knew why she couldn't just say yes. Isn't that what she wants? To be with him? It's what he wants, too. She wants him to be happy. So why can't she just say yes?

She's afraid, but she refuses to admit it.

So she slinks back to him, pleading, begging, _demanding_.

And he accepts her every time. He loves her.

_He loves her._

"Please, Jane. Don't go"

"I have to." He has to understand. He has to.

He looks like he does—he drops the arm he grabbed to stop her, lowering his eyes.

She can't bear the look of pain that crosses his face. The look she's caused _so many times_.

So she takes his hand, and he looks up at her, hopeful. "I have to go," she reiterates. "But will you come with me?"

And he will. Because he loves her.

_He loves her._


	2. Part 2: First

A/N: I wrote this part as the end of the original product, but cut it off sooner to portray more clearly Jane's feelings. But, upon request, I will add the rest. It's not long…but it gives Jane and Seth's relationship better…I don't want to say closure, but that's a good word for it, I guess.

* * *

**He Loves Her: Part 2 - First**

* * *

"I have to go," Jane says. "But will you come with me?"

He nods. "Where are we going?"

The thing is she doesn't really have anywhere to be; she just knows she can't stay at his small house any longer. It's too cramped, filled with his love for her, and she's not sure she can breathe.

She just shrugs. "Trust me."

She knows she's a hypocrite. How can she expect him to trust her when she doesn't trust him?

But she knows he trusts her—she can see that, too. He's first, again. He was the first to kiss her, the first to approach her, the first to fall in love. And now he'll trust first, too.

She'd like to be first, just once, but she knows she too cowardly. Still, it's a novel idea.

Outside, she slides her hand into his again, since she likes the warmth. It's easier when she has things to look at beside him. There's too much pain and love, clashing in his eyes. It's a terrible thing to see, but thrilling all the same. She hates causing him pain, but she hates enjoying it even more. She doesn't deserve it after everything she's done to him.

And yet, there it is again—he loves her.

He's kind of an idiot for that, she thinks.

Not really sure where she's going—and somehow, she's pretty certain he knows that—she walks down the walkway and onto the sidewalk. She walks aimlessly through the reservation, gazing at the gray sky and the green trees. She can't daydream while his hand is holding her down on earth. That kind of sucks, but it's nice to have a lifeline, too.

Eventually, they walk to the cliff overlooking First Beach, where she's seen Sam Uley and Jacob Black dive. She thinks she'd like to try it, but she's too afraid.

"Have you jumped?" she asks him when the reach the edge of the cliff.

He nods once. "Not from this high," he admits.

"I want to do it," she realizes. The words come out longingly, since she feels slightly afraid…but screw fear. She wants to.

"From here?" Seth asks doubtfully. His voice is disapproving.

He loves her. There's that proof again.

"Yeah," she says simply.

"Do you even know how to swim?"

"Of course," she mutters, pulling her pants off. She hears him suck in a breath, but she ignores him. She's not going to jump in to the water wearing jeans…that's suicide.

"Jane," he starts, but she's already throwing herself up into the air, and arcing down before he can say anything else.

Falling, she can't help but whoop as the wind slices through her hair, pushing it back from her face. At least she'll be first at this, she thinks.

The surface of the water hurts when she smacks into it, even though she dived. That's her last coherent thought as she plunges into the water. After that, it's too cold to think, and she mechanically pushes herself upward until she breaks the surface.

Awareness slowly returns, starting with a base of soft, quiet love. Maybe that's because the first thing she sees is Seth, popping his head up next to her.

He glares at her. "Idiot." But he helps her swim to shore, and pulls her out of the water.

He loves her.

He pulls her shuddering body against his, which, despite the frigid water, is still warm.

She doesn't force herself to say it; it comes as a surprise to both of them. Her lips part, as though to breathe, but instead, they speak. "I love you."

And they both freeze, because she makes it clear frequently that she doesn't. But this…sensation. It makes her heart…hurt. Her stomach is light, filled with butterflies. Almost nausea, yet it feels so right, so good.

"I love you, she repeats, this time with wonder. "Seth," she gasps, smiling widely. "I love you."

He doesn't have to say it back—she knows. He knows she knows.

He loves her. And finally, she loves him.

So this time, when they kiss, it's different. Loving. Tender. Not ferocious, the way she normally leads them.

And strangely, she likes this way better.

* * *

A/N: Much more positive than the first part, I guess. I subconsciously wanted a happy ending, apparently, because when I set out to write this, it was supposed to end like it did at first. Sort of depressing/angsty, but still hopeful. But when I wrote it, this is how it ended up. Since you guys deserve the fullest I can give...Here's the OG ending.

AFitA


End file.
